zonguebob_and_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet AUU Sora
Siri's revealed to be the wife of two old friends from her adopted home in the form of a Jeerien named Kofern and a Jeer stag named Meck, the two friends she was raised with. Arriving for their wedding anniversary, the two have a good time and are named her squires, which is appropriate since an old Tamma monster hybrid named Topolowsky comes to reclaim the throne since he claims to have been falsely accused of an act that got his entire family ostracized and that it was the fault of Kofern's father, a rogue anti-hybrid knight, and Meck's magic crafts father, whom he killed during the same time of Siri's adoption, resulting in the slow fracturing of their relationship, allowing him to slowly tear up the kingdom and remake it without the three families around. Now something must be done to fix this serious grudge and stop Topolowsky from destroying the kingdom. Scenes 'Kofern's Shining Moment' 'Topolowsky's Defeat and Lie Exposed' *Topolosky was pinned to the ground with Kofern's weapon pinning him down mid-section. *Topolosky: "(Phathic wimpers)..... This isn't FAIR?! YOUR THE BAD GUYS HERE?! NOT ME!? THE THROWNE WAS MINE?! YOUR FATHER'S A LYING THIEF?!" *Meck: "Buddy, you can even say that our dads were fucking Ehaxhan worshippers, and it won't change the fact that you were the one destroying our kingdoms, not them?! Now stop being a crybaby about it and just die already, okay?!" *Topolosky: "NOT UNTIL I HAVE MY THROWNE?!" *Kofern: "It doesn't matter WHAT our dads did to you, you acted no better then them by acting like a monster?!" *Topolosky: "FUNNY COMING FROM YOU, CONSIDERING THAT THIS WOULD'VE NEVER HAPPENED IF YOUR FATHER HADN'T FALSELY ACCUSED MY FAMILY OF THE CRIME OF MURDER?!" *???: "One slight issue with that claim!" *A Jeerien knight came forth...... *Kofern: "...... D..... D..... Dad?" *Topolosky made a scared face, realising that the jig was up! *Meck: "Wait...... We thought you were dead by this point?!" *Sir Kofern: "I may be old, Young Meck, but not that old. Anyway, about that claim of his about me "falsely" accusing his family of a crime. I want to point out that his family has provenly tried to murder the king and nearly succeeded had it not been for me and Sir Meck.... Speaking of which." *A cloud of smoke appeared as Sir Meck appeared. *Meck: "....... DAD?!" *Topolosky: "..... NO?! NOOOOOOOOOOO?! I, I KILLED YOU?!" *Sir Meck: "You killed a clone, you dumb beast. Did you really think you can kill a magic craftsmen easily, you filthy scourge? Your as dumb as your father." *Kofern: "...... (To Topolosky) You, filthy, hybrid basturd?! YOU LIED ABOUT MY DAD WRONGFULLY ACCUSING YOU?!" *Topolosky: "DAMN IT?! FINE?! YOU GOT ME?! I MAY HAVE FABRICATED SOME DETAILS HERE AND THERE, BUT WE HAD OUR REASONS?! WE WANTED TO BRING FORTH EQUILITY-" *Sir Kofern: "Stop lying, beast! You wanted to kill off the good king so you can usher in a world ruled by you filthy animents?!" *Topolosky: "DAMN IT, YOU GOT ME ON THAT TOO?! (Realises what he said).... Uh, that is to say-" *Sonny: "SAVE IT, BUSTER?! YOU LIED ABOUT BEING A VICTIM OF BEING WRONGFULLY ACCUSED AND ORCASTRAIGHTED WHEN IT TURNED OUT THAT YOUR FAMILY HAD WHAT WAS COMING TO THEM FOR TRYING TO KILL THE LEADER?!" *Topolosky: "(Wimpers phathicly as Kofern returned to his sword and grabs it) Please, please! I, I just wanted to create an Animent only world! I was just following my father's dre- (Kofern drags the sword across the screaming Topolosky's body!) AGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH?! DON'T KILL ME?! PLEASE DON'T KILL ME?! I JUST WANTED JUSTICE FOR ANIMENTS?!" *Kofern angerly pulled the sword out of the guts! *Kofern: "MAY YOUR FILTH, NEVER SEE JUSTICE?! (Stabs Topolosky in the face, killing him!)........." *Sir Kofern: "..... Good job, my son. You wiped out another scourge from the face of the planet. (Kofern pulled the sword back out). Topolosky's expsoed wickedness in the kingdoms will bring an end to these sordid misguided intentions to bring good will to the filth of hybrids. The corrupt basturds that seperated my son from me, just because I didn't match their rediculious politically correct narrative." *Kofern: "..... And by all means, good riddence to idiots like that, and I know I won't feel remorse for the downfall of their Animent cuddling ways! Chronicus was wrong to defend them!" *Meck: "You said it!" *Sir Kofern: "That's my boy." *The other Knights showed up and surrounded the two! *Knight Commander Briddus showed up, shoving some knights away! *Briddus: "Well, well, well..... If it ain't the politically IN-correct ass, Sir Kofern, and the NOT dead at all Sir Meck! I have you basturds right where I want you! I will not let Animents be taken back to the dark woods just because that jackass Topolosky had to go and make himself look bad?!" *Sir Meck: "Why don't you stop pretending, Briddus!? YOU WERE THE ONE WHO HAD TOPOLOSKY TRY TO KILL ME WHEN I WAS CLOSE TO UNCOVERING YOUR CONSPIRACTY TO DESTROY THE COUNCIL TO CLAIM THE WORLD FOR ANIMENTS?!" *The Knights were surprised by this. *Sir Kofern: "AND I BET IT WAS YOU WHO HAD TOPOLOSKY TO ATTACK THE KINGDOMS IN TRYING TO DESTROY MY SON'S REPUTATION AS WELL SO HE CAN NEVER BECOME A TRUE KNIGHT JUST FOR GOOD MEASURE, BECAUSE YOU KNOW HE WAS A THREAT TO YOU?!" *Briddus: "...... (LAUGHS WICKEDLY)!? And who's gonna believe a bunch of haters like you? And don't think the aliens will help because the council has TOO much respect for me! They will NEVER believe you?!" *???: "YOU, ASSHOLE?!" *Godren and Sarlic were seen! *Godren: "...... I, viewed you as my hero, AND YET YOU TURNED OUT TO BE A TOTAL LYING FUCK?!" *Sarlic: "Topolosky wasn't the real death of people's respect for Animents..... IT'S YOU?!" *Briddus: "..... TRAITORS?! KNIGHTS, GO KILL THEM?!" *The Knights instead dumped their weapons in defience.... *Knight 1: "..... We're done being in service to lies." *Briddus: "...... YOUR ALL DEAD?! (Charges at Sarlic and Godren as they reeled in with fear, but then, Sir Kofern intervined and stabbed Briddus in the neck!) UGHHHHHH- (Sir Kofern decapitates Briddus, ending him)....." *Sir Kofern: "....... Consider your reign, ended." *Sarlic: "...... So..... I guess this means we're gonna have to go back to live in the dark forset then." *Godren: "Just tell Kofern we're sorry for turning against him over you. For a bigot, your actselly not that bad. (The two tried to leave)...." *Sir Kofern: "..... Hold it, young squires. (Godren and Sarlic looked at Sir Kofern)...... I may not forgive Animents as a whole so easily, and honestly, neither Briddus nor Topolosky have improved my attatude nor opinion torwords them, but..... Seeing you two denounce Briddus, even dispite that he was the reason you two became knights, that actselly gives me hope that maybe the new age of kindness torwords Animents isn't ENTIRELY a flight of politically correctness motivated fancies. Perhaps there can be good if we just looked hard enough." *Sir Meck: "(Quietly to the duo) Thing is, I already knew that prior to this, I just wanted him to learn that on his own." *Kofern over heard this..... *Kofern: "..... You guys..... Meant it?" *Godren: "..... Well, that, and, we kinda overheard the whole "Topolosky was a lier" thing, and, that, made us wanna say sorry even more...." *Sarlic: "Though discovering that Briddus was in on it made us feel like even bigger shitheads." *Kofern: "..... Dad, if it's okay with you, I, kinda have to take back what I said earlier about-" *Sir Kofern: "Freat not son. I myself am already on the path to be enlighten by a new mindset. All it matters, is that I have a son back. (Hugs him as Kofern returned it).... Your biological mother would've been proud today." *Sir Meck did the same for his son. *Sir Meck: "(Chuckles proudly) Ya did good, slugger. Good job using that chandeleer as a knock-out." *Meck: "Thanks, it's something you would've done easily." *Kofern: Just glad we won't have to deal with these two assholes again. *Jokey: "Just to be safe. Abra-ka-magic flamethrower! (Brings out said flamethrower and cremates both the bodies).... There. NOW we'll never see them again." Transcript Coming soon... Material 'Songs/Music/Videos' Category:MetroScreamingMayor8841 Category:Season 4 Episodes